


All He Wanted

by DesertVixen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Yuri reflects on the future





	All He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



He had dreamed of sharing the ice with Victor, but he had never imagined this moment.

Victor, asking him if Yuri wanted him as a friend or lover or coach.

All he had wanted was Victor.

*** 

Now, Victor was all three.

They had become friends, and eventually lovers. Victor could be supremely irritating at times, with his careless confidence and lack of understanding people, but some of that confidence had rubbed off on Yuri.

Victor was not careless as a lover, and Yuri had demonstrated that skating wasn’t the only area where stamina came in handy.

Coaching had been different this time around. Victor did his fair share of teaching and coaching, but the big difference was that Victor challenged him. The choreography for On Love had been one such challenge – not just skating it, but making it his own. Before Victor, Yuri would never have dreamed of even subtly changing the choreography, never have shifted the jumps, never have made it truly his own. Yuri had found his strength. He’d stood on the platform with the silver medal and known he could do even better.

He didn’t know what the future would bring, but he knew they would be together, on the ice.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
